patbofandomcom-20200216-history
Patbo
Patbo (formerly known as Patrick Slovehkin) is a biologically specified mutated human. He came to be Patbo when a member of Plagarath Incorperated had found him on the street, knocking him out and bringing him to their 'school' for the gifted to see whether or not he was the chosen one. Slovehkin was the biologically chosen one and underwent a procedre, transforming him from Patrick Slovehkin, to Patbo. Now, Slovehkin is gifted with enhanced muscle power, increased durability, equivelant to that of a human tank, along with a vast array of mutant powers, ranging from Flight and Laser Fingers to Flamethrower Shove and Rage Blast. His Arch-Nemesis is Wolf. Some of Patbo's villains include Satan, The Dragon, Plagarath Incorperated, Daleks, Dalek Queen, Chewbacca, StickWarrior and Jenny Kraig. Appearance Patbo is a large individual, having 32-inch biceps and over 165kg of pure muscle. Patbo lacks of a shirt, but has these strange, camo-like symbols printed on his body. The creator of Patbo has confirmed that these marks are what truly give Patbo his powers. Patbo is also seen to possess a gun, but has never used it and has been confirmed that he never will, due to the fact that his opponents are supernatural, making a gun useless and that he has powers that overcome the strength of a rifle, by far. Patbo has got brown hair and a stubble beard. Patbo also seems to have aquired a large, red scar on his right cheek. Patbo wears pants and shoes. Patbo also possesses fingerless gloves that also show his knuckles. He appears to lack any chest hair. Abilities Patbo has got a large array of mutant powers. Ranging from: *Extreme Muscle - Patbo is capable of bench pressing 150 tons, but not a gram more. Pattan Form: 450 tons. *Enhanced Durability - Patbo can withdstand rays from a Dalek to an Ice Ray. Patbo is also seen to withstand extreme heat, as he is able to run around freely in Hell and run to Satan, who surrounded himself with fire. Pattan Form: Shrugs off almost anything that tries to damage him unless it is tailored to Pattan. *Flight - Patbo is seen to be able to fly great distances. Pattan Form: Flies at such speed that it could tear mountains apart if he is too close. *Laser Point - Patbo is able to channel his energy and disperse it as a blue ray from his index finger. Pattan Form: The beam is channeled and fired as a beam from the eyes. *Flamethrower Shove - Patbo can create a burst of fire, burning and pushing opponents backwards. Pattan Form: The shove become a move where it melts through the opponent's skin and gives him a grip in their insides. *Rage Blast - When angered, Patbo uses a combo of rage and powers to annihilate all in his path, along with growing to a massive size when doing so. This power is only used once, against a large dragon. Rage Blast is Patbo's most devastating ability, although he hates using it because it wears him out quickly. Pattan Form: Rage Blast grows him even larger and fires the blast as a beam from his hand, allowing him to target the blast to a location. *Durable Eardrums - Patbo survived a sonic shriek, let off by The Dragon after Patbo's punches failed to harm it in any way. Pattan Form: Invincible Eardrums. *Extreme Stamina - Patbo is capable of rapidly punching his opponent for multiple hours without any brake, although Rage Blast uses so much stamina from Patbo, that if he uses it twice without enough break inbetween (1-2 hours), he can knock himself out cold. Pattan Form: His stamina is so high he can fire multiple (up to 5 an hour) Rage Blasts in quick succession. *Million Punches - Patbo unleashes into a fury of punches, decimating his opponents. This attack has no effect on The Dragon. Pattan Form: Each punch is like a regular Patbo's Super-Punch. *Fire Blast - Patbo charges up his energy to release a fire-based superblast, capable of burning down up to 100m of trees, causing widespread coverage. Pattan Form: The blast annihilates up to 300m of almost anything and is nearly as hot as a supernova. *Conductivity - Patbo is a highly good conductor, due to the fact that Satan hit him with a bolt of lighting, causing no damage to him. Pattan Form: Any electricity surged inside of him can be released from his mouth. *Flying Punch - Patbo simply flies at a great speed to gain momentum to punch his opponents. The punch would break the sound barrier long before it hits, with the sound happening 6 seconds after he punches. Pattan Form: The punch happens so quickly that it takes 18 seconds to hear the punch and 1 second to see the punch. *Super Speed - Patbo is capable of running 1/1000000th times the speed of light. The Hellcycle can go 1/666666thh times the speed of light and Wolf can run 1/588235th times the speed of light. Pattan form: 1/333333th the speed of light. *Anti-Perspirant - Patbo is incapable of sweat, due to radiation destroying his sweat glands completely. Luckily, Patbo is highly durable to heat. Pattan Form: No difference *Super-Punch - Patbo loads all his strength into a single, devastating punch which can break through solid conundrum. Not as strong as a Rage Blast, however. Pattan Form: This equals the power of a regular Patbo's rage blast. *Regeneration - Patbo has the ability to quickly regenerate physical damage from any attack strong enough to damage the body. Depending on how serious the wound would depend on how fast it would regenerate, with a cut or scratch taking a mere 2 seconds, to a hole through the chest that hasn't his the heart taking up ti 1/2 an hour. Pattan Form: Can regenerate minor wounds so quickly it seems like it never happened. *X-Ray Vision - Patbo can distort his inner muscles in his eyes to allow him to see inside of an enemy depending on how powerful they are to scout out any weaknesses in their physical structure. Pattan Form: Can detect bodily weaknesses without the need to go X-Ray. *Pattan - When Patbo first used Rage Blast, he grew to an immense size. Since this happened, Patbo had been secretly trying to retain that form without the need to release all of his stamina. It has worked once for a five-minute time period where he lost almost all control through rage and destroyed a small town in Siberia. A surviving local called him a titan, so Patbo called it his 'Pattan' form. This form makes Patbo three times as strong in every single way. *Self-Destruct - In the event of a dire time where Patbo can see that victory is near impossible, he is capable of collecting enough stamina from everybody on Earth and possibly other dimmensions in order to release that power in a rage blast that will destroy absolutely everything evil within the size of the solar system. This, will in turn, kill Patbo as well for his body would deteriorate from the energy explosion. The explosion of the equivalent of a 66.6 centillion (long-scala) megaton bomb (600 zeroes). Pattan Form: 1800 zeroes. *Super Form - Patbo has a super form accessible by collecting enough stamina from everybody on Earth and possibly other dimmensions and temporarily channelling it inside of him to unlock his true potential. One punch would feel like a full-power Rage Blast. A super-punch would be capable of ripping a hole in the fabric of space-time itself. His body is currently unable to withstand such power and could never obtain this form without self-destructing instead. Due to his Pattan form making him more powerful, it could be possible that it's power, combined with the larger size of it's body could be able to maintain the Super Form for a limited time. Appearances * Patbo: Man VS Satan *Patbo 2: How To Stop A Dragon *Patbo 3: Prison *Patbo: The Prequel *Patbo: The Final Battle P1 *Patbo: The Final Battle P2 *Patbo: The Final Battle P3 *Patbo Dimmensions P1 *Patbo Dimmensions P2 *Patbo 'Saves' The Environment (Competition Short) *Patbo Dimmensions P3 *Patbo Dimmensions P4 *Patbo Dimmensions P5 (TBA) Trivia *Patbo's age has not yet been revealed, but is planned to be in Patbo Dimmensions P5, during the the season finale. *Patbo is the first male protagonist to appear in the series, but nor the first chronologically. This would go to Patrick Slovehkin, who was also good. *Patbo's size has changed along the series. In Man VS Satan, Patbo was 7,11''. From Patbo 2 and on, he is only 7,7''. *Patbo is most probably a hitman, as he is seen answering calls about 'business', then hunting down criminals, mostly Wolf. *Wolf is the first villain Patbo has faced in more then one episode, with the second being Satan. *Patbo seems either tired all the time or seem to possess permanent bags around his eyes after mutation. *Patbo is unable to age after reaching 50 years of age, though he hasn't reached 50 yet. *Patbo possesses a rifle, though hesitates to use it due to his enhanced mutant powers. *It is unknown what citizenship Patbo is, but it is either none or Russian, due to Patrick Slovehkin having a Russian citizenship. *Patbo highly resembles Rambo, a character from a book, who is played by Sylvester Stallone in the movies. *Patbo's only living relative is his father, Geoffrey Slovehkin, though Geoffrey denies Patbo as his child after mutation. His mother and sister both were killed by Plagarath Incorperated, without Patbo knowing. *Patbo is able to speak 60 different languages. *Patbo has an I.Q of 155, but prefers not to use too intelligent plans, due to the amount of time needed to do them. *Patbo can fly at mach 6 speed, which is roughly 2041.74 metres per second. *If Patbo is attempted to be cloned, he would be cloned as a powerless Patrick Slovehkin, not Patbo, due to his genetics. *Patbo doesn't own a home, nor will he ever own a home, as he always travels. *Patbo is bulletproof to any non-supernatural bullets, even those made to pierce a tank's armour. *Patbo's father, Geoffrey Slovehkin, will appear in an episode in season 2. *Patbo's old job (as Slovehkin) was a McDonalds Worker. After the mutation, it messed with his mind a bit, making him forget he had a job. He may not have fully forgotton though, due to him seen at McDonalds a lot of times and has accepted 'jobs' there. *Patbo does smoke, but only when he is depressed or drunk. *Patbo becomes a temporary alcoholic when he fails a mission. *Patbo recieved his scar when mutated; possibly a muscle tearing under the mutation. *Patbo's bones have been mutated to have qualities similar to that of Corundum, one of the toughest known minerals on the planet, ranked 9th on the Moh's Scale of mineral toughness, being outdone only by diamond . *Patbo is planning an attack on Plagarath Incorporated, which will commence during the season 2 finale. *Patbo has officially 'died', due to being erased from history by Wolf's plan in Patbo Dimmensions P4. *If Patbo's skin is somehow removed, the camo marks would be too, which could remove all of Patbo's powers. Due to his durability, however, this could prove near-impossible. Category:Protagonist Category:Character Category:Major Character Category:Male Category:Mutant